Hide and Seek
Watch on YouTube |name = Hide and Seek |release = December 24, 2013 |length = |notes = |credits = • Tobias Knitt (animator) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer) • Eddie Bowley (co-writer) • Todd Bryanton (musican) • Tim Hautekiet (Edd) • Thomas Ridgewell (Tom + Additional Voices) • Matt Hargreaves (Matt) |prev = Tom's Tales of Crazy |next = Fun Dead}} Hide and Seek is an episode of Eddsworld released on December 24, 2013. Unlike the previous two episodes (which were animated by Paul ter Voorde and Pearl Zhang), this episode was animated by a new German animator named Tobias Knitt. Plot Edd and Tom are sitting on the couch watching TV, when Matt pops up from behind and suggests they play a game of hide and seek. Matt goes to hide while Edd and Tom continue to watch TV, putting on an episode of "Professor Why". While Matt continues looking for a place to hide, he ends up in a snowy wonderland where tiny food creatures are revealed to be hiding from a creature called the "Burritoranosaurus". Thankfully, Matt is there to save them by eating the Burritoranosaurus from inside its body. After Edd and Tom finish watching their stories, Tom concludes that Professor Why sucks, and goes to the kitchen to get him and Edd drinks. Meanwhile, as Matt departs from his newfound wintery friends after sharing one last campfire, we find that he's simply been crouched up in the fridge all along. When a rather creeped out Tom grabs his drinks, he slams the fridge door, allowing Matt to rejoice with the food creatures. Devolopment On July 2nd, 2013, Thomas Ridgewell posted on the Eddsworld Twitter: "Working with Knittcartoon on a new mini-episode. He's quite brilliant <3" https://twitter.com/eddsworld/status/352008581526200320/photo/1 On July 16, 2013, Tobias Knitt (commonly known as Knittcartoon) uploaded an Eddsworld test on his channel. On November 21, 2013, Tom confirmed on his Tumblr page that the episode "Hide and Seek" may come out sometime before the end of the year. On December 6, 2013, Thomas Ridgewell posted on the Eddsworld Twitter: "Not long now 'till @Knittcartoon finishes the next mini-eddisode (before we take 2014 by storm). Send him some love!" On December 21, 2013, Thomas Ridgewell posted on the Eddsworld Twitter: "Christmas Eve #HideAndSeek", indicating that Hide and Seek will be released on Christmas Eve. On December 24, 2013, "Hide and Seek" was uploaded to the Eddsworld YouTube Channel. Video Trivia Milestones *This is the first official Eddisode to be animated by someone outside of the Eddsworld group (not counting Tom's Tales of Crazy, which was animated by Pearl Zhang, as an official Eddisode). Visuals *The picture frame found hanging in the living room has a picture of a dancing hot dog and spatula on it, and says "Let's all go to the lobby!" This could be a reference to old-fashioned pre-movie ads for the cinema's concession stands. *As Matt runs off (and before switching to "Professor Why"), the TV is seen to have a picture of a zombie on it, possibly foreshadowing the next episode (Fun Dead). *While Matt is seen running around in circles, there is an empty popcorn bucket on the floor and a picture behind him of a character called "Penny Crayon", a character from a British television show, Penny Crayon. *When Matt is in his room testing out his first hiding spot, there is a poster on the wall with a burger on it and text that reads "He used to be a cow", which a reference to asdfmovie6. *During the campfire scene, Matt is seen wearing a paper crown on his head that resembles those sold at most Burger King restaurants. *In the fridge there are Cola cans that have sticky notes posted on them reading "Edd!", referencing Spares when a clone of Edd left a trail of Cola cans with similar details. Also, the letter magnets on the outside of the fridge read "Buy More Cola", the same message as seen in Hammer and Fail. *When Matt is having his campfire with the food, a cheese resembling SpongeBob SquarePants is in the background if you look closely. He is on the left of the screen. He is only in the first shot. *The animator of the eddisode, Tobi Knitt, is a big fan of the TV-Show Adventure Time, so the style of the food characters and the backround of their world are similar to it. Other Trivia *"Professor Why" is an obvious reference to Doctor Who. Professor Why is heard using a magic wrench, flying a magic box, and changing into a new man. These reference the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, the TARDIS, and the Doctor's ability to regenerate. Even the music heard in "Professor Why" is a variation of the Doctor Who main theme. *The episode was uploaded the day before the Eleventh Doctor's regeneration, which may have been referred to in Professer Why. *Outside of the "Professor Why" musical tracks and the credits theme, most of the music used for this Eddisode is reused from Space Face and The Snogre. *The art style used for this Eddisode is an near identical copy of Edd's art style, making this the third episode to reference a past art style (behind WTFuture and Space Face). *Edd and Tom have very little lines in this episode, with Edd having three, and Tom with five. Gallery Ggggggggg.PNG|Sketches that reference "Hammer & Fail" and "Fan Service" BM_YGRYCAAENQgx.png|Sketch referencing "Hammer & Fail 2". Capture3.jpg|Early storyboard SNEEK2.png|"Yeah!" GiggityWizard.png|A magician stabbing a cardboard cutout of Matt. That had Matt inside. Edd&Tom.png|Edd and Tom bored of watching "Professor Why". Screen shot 2013-12-26 at 11.15.57 PM.png|"Hello, my friends!" Eddsworld_Hide_and_Seek.png|"Why are you running little buddy?" Screen shot 2013-12-26 at 11.20.57 PM.png|The "Burritoranosaurus" SURPRISE.png|"That's quite a mouthful." Category:Shorts Category:Episodes Category:Eddsworld